


夜园 第二十四章 我回来了

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 24





	夜园 第二十四章 我回来了

第二十四章

高夜的手不老实，捏他的肚皮不说，还顺着肚皮往上摸他的乳头。纪秋往后弓着腰，躲避着大手，羞不可抑：“你干嘛？”

高夜分开他的腿，褪下他的内裤，只露出肉嘟嘟的臀。

“你喜欢女孩，还是男孩？”

纪秋发着抖，屏住呼吸，被他扶着腰缓慢地坐下去。

两人水乳交融地结合在一起，高夜无甚表情的脸，清冷的姿态，下身却一次次顶动着他，羞耻的耻毛磨着他穴口。只要想到高夜那样神仙般的人物干着他，此刻就在他身体里，纪秋就要去了。

他在高夜身上摇晃，高夜抚摸着他柔软的肚皮：“果然肚子大了，是比较好干。”

他羞得满面绯红，一次次起落着，淫浪的穴吞咽着男人的器物。纪秋食髓知味地上下耸动，双腿撑不住发抖，被高夜抱起来，像小孩把尿似的从下面猛肏。穴口亮晶晶的，巨大的器物进去出来，牵动着里面的媚肉，再狠狠捣向脆弱的宫腔。

纪秋仰着头和高夜唇舌交缠，柔嫩的内嬖疯狂痉挛着一开一合，肉具次次摩擦着敏感的入口，纪秋被干得脑子一片白光，淫欲的身子抽动着，只知道高声吟叫：“啊……要到了……阿夜，快点……快一点！”

高夜抓捏着他的奶子，勒紧那柔腻的身躯，下面加速抽送猛干着。

纪秋意乱情迷地叫了一声，爽得魂都飞了，里面又热又软。高夜一把抱起他，送到床上，徒留椅子上一滩湿腻的水光。

他今晚一定要进入Omega的生殖腔。

高夜把他放到床上，掰开臀瓣大力抽送。纪秋柔韧的身躯光滑白腻，被他开拓得差不多，很适合交合。

高夜一面含住他的乳头，一面疯狂干着身下的身躯。纪秋被他磨得又哭又叫，里面彻底湿软了，一缩一缩地含着他。高夜犹不放松，继续肏着他，淫水潮喷了一次又一次，穴里湿泞得能塞进三根手指。高夜一次又一次撞击在肥嫩的壶嘴上，纪秋高叫着潮喷，死过去一般。高夜按捺着不射，继续叩击那脆弱的入口。纪秋敞开身体让他弄，乳房都被捏爆了，那道入口才幽幽裂开一道缝隙，汗湿的男人微微一笑，挺腰顶入，大举进攻。

里面高热的宫腔完全接纳了他，又柔又嫩的腔嬖疯狂嘬咬，每一处都像丝绸一般包裹着自己，又像千万张嘴在吮吸着他。高夜想不到Omega的内部竟然是这样神秘的宝地，简直销魂蚀骨。

纪秋瘫在床上，娇颤的身躯依旧紧贴着高夜，透明的淫水一小汩一小汩地往外喷。他捂住眼睛，肚子抽动了一下，高夜再把持不住，来不及撤出来就喷射在他体内。

纪秋呜咽一声，高夜不能再等成结了，怕他痛。巨大的肉具抽出他的身体，带出一小汩淫液。

纪秋挺了挺身子，叫了一声：“高夜。”


End file.
